Until Death
by PuddlezOnThaMoon
Summary: Bonding: when a vampires lust for ones blood joins the two minds until they become one. When Naruto, son of the demon king finds himself bonded with Sasuke, son of the vampire king all hell breaks lose as the two attempt to live with their unlucky bond
1. Prologue

Until Death

Prologue

Bonding. When a bond is formed between two people, normally a vampire and a human the twos minds become one, joined together by the vampires need for the bonded ones blood. A bond can be a powerful advantage or a deadly weakness. Once the two minds are joined only one thing can break them.

Death.


	2. Chapter 1

Until Death…

Chapter One

**A/N: ****I hope you enjoy this story this chapter isn't too brilliant but trust me it gets a lot, and I mean A LOT better in the next chapter. It was really hard for me to start this story that's why the begging is shit, you see I only had the middle and end in mind. So yes now for some warnings: This story may contain swearing (as you can see I have so kindly demonstrated) and minor yaoi (hehe). Also the story is not based in Konoha and Naruto and Sasuke around around 18. This story has nothing to do with the Naruto storyline and may contain spoilers. Anyhows please enjoy and if you like review! If you want more chapters also review! **

Minato sat tapping his pen on his desk. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he commanded.

"Minato," nodded Iruka Minato's most trusted guard, who was also a werewolf. Walking in behind Iruka was Shikamaru a guard-in-training. Shikamaru walked into the room a bored expression on his face.

"You wished to see me," mumbled Iruka.

"Yeah Iruka the king of the vampire realm has requested a meeting with me to discuss the agreements in the peace treaty," answered Minato.

"Did you agree?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah he's coming soon," replied Minato.

"How soon?" asked Iruka.

"Today," mumbled Minato.

"What!" Iruka snapped.

"Minato why didn't you tell me this until now!" cried Iruka.

"Hmm I guess i…forgot," mumbled Minato.

"You forgot!"

"Yeah sorry about that Iruka," he laughed rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. Iruka continued to ramble on about how he was never told anything.

"So will you escort them into the city?" Minato asked.

Iruka sighed. "I'll quickly put together a squad," he mumbled slightly annoyed at Minato.

"Thanks Iruka also can you get Shikamaru to watch Naruto," asked Minato eyeing off the young werewolf.

Iruka turned to Shikamaru who was slumped lazily against the wall. "Yeah yeah I'm going," he mumbled walking towards the door.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you want Naruto to be guarded all of a sudden?"

Minato hesistated then answered, "I don't know I have a bad feeling about him being reckless, with all these vampires around- it makes me very uneasy". He looked up to see Iruka eying him suspiciously. "I'll feel a lot calmer if I know Shikamaru is with him".

"Alright then, I'll go meet up with the Vampire king," announced Iruka still looking at Minato puzzled and then he disappeared.

Naruto slowed his pace. There was no need for him to run anymore. "Few I got away," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Naruto," a voice called. Naruto turned around to see who was calling him. Chelsea was standing there with some of her friends she smiled at him. Naruto grinned back and went to join her.

"Hey Chelsea," he said wrapping one arm around her.

"See I told you," she turned to her friends.

"Told them?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh I told them I knew the Demon kings son but they all just laughed," she replied.

"She also said that you were a major flirt," another girl put in giggling.

"Me a flirt," he said accusingly "no way," he laughed.

"So you girls going some place?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah to the park," one girl perked up.

"Mind if I come with you," he smiled.

"You running away from your guard again Naruto," asked Chelsea.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "No," he replied nerviously.

"Sure sure," she smirked.

"You can come anyway," said another girl taking Naruto's free arm.

The small group of demons sat under a tree laughing and joking, earning sinister looks from passerby's.

"Hey I know a game we can play," Chelsea put in.

"What?" the others asked.

"Truth or dare," she smiled.

"Oh yeah I love that game," said one girl. "I'll go first truth or dare Chelsea?" she asked.

Chelsea smiled "Truth".

"Okay have you ever kissed a boy?" she asked.

Chelsea blushed "yeah," she mumbled.

"Omg who?" asked the other girls. Naruto sighed this wasn't his type of game.

"Okay Naruto I'm asking you now truth or dare?" asked Chelsea.

"Dare," replied Naruto smiling.

"Hmm," mumbled Chelsea trying to think of a dare.

"Hey!" a voice interrupted.

Naruto looked to see who it had come from. "Yeah?" he asked annoyed at the intruder.

"Could you keep it down some people are trying to relax".

Naruto sighed. "If you want to relax go to a bookstore". The girls giggled.

"I shouldn't have to go anywhere so how about you just shut up!" the person argued back. Naruto glared at him then got up.

"Hey look here you no one tell me what to do!" he snapped walking towards the person.

He stopped once he reached the light and saw them clearly. "Hey your not from around here," he mumbled. "Your not even a demon!" he cried. "You're a vampire!" Naruto shouted.

The girls behind him all shot up and ran behind Naruto

. "A vampire?' they cried nervously.

"Yeah," replied the vampire.

"What're you doing here bloodsucker?" asked Naruto seriously.

"I was invited to come by the demon king, myself and some others including the vampire king," he replied.

"I didn't know about the vampires coming into our realm," Naruto thought to himself.

"So you're a guest what makes you think you have the right to be bossing demons around huh?" questioned Naruto.

"I came here for peace and quiet but you and your stupid loud mouth was disrupting all of it. So I figured I'd come over and tell you to be quiet nicely," replied the vampire.

Naruto glared at him "Let's go, I don't wanna deal with this jerk," he said turning away.

"Wait a sec Naruto," smiled Chelsea.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"I have a dare for you. I dare you to let that vampire bite you," she mumbled.

The vampire tensed. "Why would I want to bite some idiot like him?" asked the vampire.

"What did you say?" growled Naruto.

"He'd probably be too scared anyway," mumbled the vampire.

"Scared of some stupid vampire bite dream on," argued Naruto.

"Then do it," added Chelsea. "Prove to us that you're not scared".

"A vampire bite won't even hurt me," added Naruto smugly.

"Let's see," mumbled the vampire.

"So you'll do it?" piped up Chelsea.

"Yeah,' agreed Naruto he walked walked over to the vampire, the girls all watching wide eyed.

"Is he really going to let that vampire bite him?" asked one girl. "What if he catches something?"

Naruto stopped a few feet in front of the vampire. He had raven colored hair and dark black eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ha bring it on!" shouted Naruto.

The vampire smirked, an evil smirk revealing his white teeth and two pointed fangs. Naruto felt a jolt of electricity run through his spin. In truth he had never met of seen a vampire before. The two realms rarely came together.

"This may hurt just a bit," the vampire warned.

"Do it," replied Naruto holding out his wrist.

The vampire took his wrist in hand and drew it up to his mouth. All the while his eyes locked on Naruto's. He opened his mouth and bit down into Naruto's wrist. Pain shot through Naruto's arm, up into his shoulder, through to his back and then raced around his spine and other parts of his body.

"Ahh," Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Hmph so much for it not hurting him," the vampire thought.

He pulled his fangs out and looked at Naruto who was still clenching his teeth. Then the blood from the wound trickled down Naruto's hand onto the ground. The vampires eyes immediately widened.

"What the-" he thought. "That…blood" his eyes looked down to the blood coming from the wound. "I don't get it, I have smelt blood before I'm used to it. By now I can control my thirst, but this blood," he looked back up to Naruto's face. "It's making me so thirsty!"

The vampire bit down on his lip cause it to break, fresh blood filled the air as it trickled off of his lip. In one swift movement he appeared behind Naruto.

"Huh?" said Naruto confused and startled, looking back at the vampire just as he revealed his fangs yet again and bit down into Naruto's neck.

"Argh!" Naruto cried louder.

The vampire held his head with one hand and one of his wrists with the other. He began to drain Naruto's blood. The girls all panicked.

"Quickly run!" they cried dashing off.

Naruto clenched his fists. "Why can't I move! I need to get away but somehow I can't! It's like my body doesn't want too," he thought to himself.

"Naruto! Oi Naruto why'd you run off on me like that before!" a voice called.

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru," Naruto whispered.

"A werewolf!" the vampire thought. "Shit!"

Instantly he ripped his fangs from Naruto's neck.

"Ahh!" cried Naruto clutching his neck.

Then the vampire disappeared.

Shikamaru soon appeared. "Hey why does it smell like vampire?" he asked. "What- Naruto why is your neck bleeding?" he shouted.

"Ahh the vampire," replied Naruto taking jagged breaths. He had taken a lot of Naruto's blood and he felt slightly dizzy.

"Don't tell my dad I let him bite me," mumbled Naruto.

"You _let_ him bite you!" cried Shikamaru.

"It was a dare,' replied Naruto.

"You've lost a lot of blood I have to get you some help," answered Shikamaru.

"Ahh," mumbled Naruto "My head hurts so much".

"Naruto hey Naruto!" Shikamaru's cries were the last thing he heard before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 2

Until Death

Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay so this is the second chapter anyhows the parts that are in italics are being said mentally not out loud. (Yeah you'll get it after you read the chapter) So for this chapter I have one request. I would really appreciate some reviews. So please review on this chapter cause you know there really is no point to me writing this if no one tells me what they think. It doesn't take long to review and I really appreciate what people say. Please if you like the story and you would like to see more chapters review. However I can guarantee if I don't get any reviews for this chapter then this story will probably be discontinued on fanfiction. So guys leave a review tell us what you think and please enjoy the chapter :P **

Sasuke burst through the clearly not vampire proof door. Ripping it off of its hinges he threw it to the side. Itachi glanced up as Sasuke marched into the living room, leaving behind a trail of destruction.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Thirsty," Sasuke managed.

Itachi pointed towards a fridge in the corner. Without hesitation Sasuke ran towards it. Careful not to rip this door off, he opened it and pulled out a small clear bag of blood. He bit through the plastic of the bag instead of removing the tie allowing the blood to be poured into a glass. Quickly he drained the bag of its blood.

"Why am I still so thirsty?" he thought urgently. "Why does my throat burn like this?"

He grabbed another bag draining it as well, then another. Itachi looked up from the book he was reading.

"Hey don't drink it all," he commented.

Sasuke didn't stop he dropped his fifth bag murmuring, "Can't stop...Throat…burning".

Suddenly Itachi was up standing behind Sasuke. He seized his younger brothers wrist.

"Stop," he said sternly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and dropped the bag of blood. Itachi still held his wrist tight.

"Why did you do that Sasuke?" he asked puzzled. Sasuke ripped his wrist from Itachi's.

"None of your damn business!" he shouted his eyes glowing red. Itachi looked at him puzzled.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke spat stomping up the stairs he slammed his door close. A loud crack sounded through the house.

"Hmm," Itachi mumbled. He looked at the empty bags of blood lying on the ground. "I wonder if it's that," he mused.

Sasuke lay down on his bed. "My throat still burns," he mumbled. "I don't understand," he scowled. "I've never felt this kind of thirst in my entire life. It's like nothing will satisfy this thirst".

He lay his head down on the pillow and stared at the blank wall. "Dammit!" he shouted biting into the pillow.

"Sasuke," a knock sounded at the door. Itachi pushed the broken door in, forcing it to splinter even more.

"What!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi did not enter any further into the room.

"Has father informed you about bonding yet?" he asked.

Sasuke looked at him puzzled. "Yeah what about it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know if had warned you about it yet," replied Itachi casually.

"Warned?" mumbled Sasuke.

"Yes a bond can be a powerful advantage however it can also be a deadly weakness, that's why it's so rare for a vampire to form a bond especially one of royal blood. For example," mumbled Itachi. "Say you were to bond to a demon here, that would only cause trouble between the two realms. Also it would put you in danger".

"In danger?" asked Sasuke. "Well yes you know what they used to do to vampires who were bonded right? You remember how they use to _destroy_ them?" Asked Itachi looking at his brother.

"But hypothetically speaking if I _were_ to bond with a demon what if it was by accident?"

"Well not much good would come out of it but you would need the bonded ones blood to survive," replied Itachi.

"What If I hypothetically speaking I just refused to drink the bonded ones blood?"

"You know what happens to bonded vampires who don't receive their bonded ones blood, if you hypothetically refused the blood," Itachi paused and drew in a breath. "You would die, along with the one your bonded too".

"I see," replied Sasuke.

" Of course if the demon you were bonded too died as well, which they would that would make some problems for father in accordance with the peace treaty, but this is all hypothetical right little brother?" asked Itachi.

" Yes all hypothetical," replied Sasuke.

Itachi turned to leave "Itachi," Sasuke called. He turned back and looked at him. "Can a bond be broken?" asked Sasuke. "Father told me it was impossible".

"There is only one thing that can break a bond Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

"Death".

"So what if the bonded one was killed?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi scowled at him. "That's not something to be considered seeing as two who are bonded minds become one that's like killing off half of ones mind, its not possible. Vampires who lose the one who they're bonded too are forever scarred," he finished up. "It's like having a part of you destroyed, that is if your lucky enough to survive the separation and the eventual breaking of the bond". Itachi gave him one final look and then left the room.

Sasuke sighed "It can't be a bond," he mumbled however the burning in his throat suggested otherwise.

Naruto opened his eyes, it was dark outside the moonlight come streaming into his room from the open window. Slowly he sat up still gripping his head. "Ahh, why does my head feel like a brick's been dropped on it," he mumbled.

He then recalled his earlier experience today. "Maybe I shouldn't have let that vampire bite me," he sighed.

Slowly he slid out of his bed. "I'm so hungry".

He started walking towards the kitchen, carefully Naruto peeked around a corner. Everyone was asleep. He started on his way to the kitchen. As he passed the two doors which lead out into the garden he felt a strange force pulling him in that direction. Naruto's head began to ache.

"Ahh maybe if I get some air," he gritted his teeth in pain.

Naruto walked out into the garden. He headed over towards a set he knew was hidden under some low hanging trees. He pulled back some of the branches and walked under the tree.

"My head hurts so much I don't get it," he moaned gripping his head. "Ah it's only getting worse!" Naruto stumbled over to the concrete bench.

His eyesight began to blur as he reached out to grab the bench. The concrete cut into his skin. Naruto collapsed onto the bench gripping his head.

"What's going on!" he cried. "This…this pain".

Suddenly someone made their way through the branches. Naruto looked up at the person standing over him. His eyesight began to become clear and the pain in his head slowly began to stop.

"You!" snapped Naruto.

The pain ricocheted around his head. "Arhh!" Naruto dropped to the ground. Sasuke looked down at him the burning in his throat increased.

"A bond," he mumbled. "Could it be," he looked down at Naruto who was glaring up at him.

"Could he be," he leant down towards him.

Slowly Sasuke pulled Naruto up.

"What, what are you doing?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The one?"

Sasuke bit down into Naruto's neck the blood pacing through his veins instantly calming the burning in Sasuke's throat.

"S-stop," Naruto mumbled.

The never ending pain in his head began to subside. Sasuke slowly drew his fangs from Naruto's neck. The two sat in silence for a few minuets.

"Wha-what did you do?" asked Naruto curiously.

Sasuke looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean what did I do?"

"The pain it just…stopped".

Sasuke dropped his head realizing the burning in his throat had also disappeared.

"Dammit!" he scowled.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You…idiot!" snapped Sasuke. "How the hell could this happen!" he shouted glaring at Naruto. "This is all your fault!"

"Wait a sec!" Naruto snapped back. "My fault how is any of this my fault? Heck I don't even know what you're going on about!"

"You idiot because of your stupid dare I'm now bonded to you!"

"Bonded to me, what'd you mean?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You don't even know what a bond is?" snapped Sasuke.

"Uh should I?" asked Naruto dumbfounded.

Sasuke sighed impatiently. _"Great so I'm bonded to a complete idiot who doesn't even know what bonding is! Perfect just perfect!" _Sasuke thought angrily.

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" snapped Naruto.

"What are you going on about? I didn't say that!" retorted Sasuke.

"Yeah you just said it then!" Naruto snapped back.

"Wait a sec," mumbled Sasuke.

"_Can you…hear me?" _Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I can hear you loud and clear," replied Naruto irritated. "hold on!" mumbled Naruto shocked.

"Did you just say something?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't exactly _say_ anything," replied Sasuke. _"I thought it"._

"Huh!" barked Naruto in shock. "I just heard you thoughts. I just heard what you were thinking and you didn't say anything!"

Sasuke then remembered what Itachi had told him. _"That's not something to be considered seeing as two who are bonded minds become one that's like killing off half of ones mind, its not possible."_

"_Crap," _Sasuke thought.

"What's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"You, you're the matter why the hell did I have to bond with you!" shouted Sasuke. "You're a demon! I'm not even suppose to drink demon blood, let alone like it so much I bond!"

"Can't you just unbond I mean seriously," sighed Naruto.

"It's not that easy," growled Sasuke grabbing Naruto's shirt. "I can't just switch it on and off, it's like being addicted to a favorite food. In this case you're the food".

Naruto gulped and pushed Sasuke away.

"Wait so your addicted to my blood?" asked Naruto

"Yeah that's what bonding is," replied Sasuke.

"After one taste?" questioned Naruto.

"Yeah".

Naruto grinned"Seriously though one taste of my blood and your hooked, I must taste pretty good then ehy?" added Naruto smugly.

Sasuke glared at him then wacked him across the forehead. "Don't even start," he warned. "We need to figure out how to get rid of this". _"There has to be a way," _thought Sasuke. _"Itachi can't be right, the only way to break a bond can't be just by death"._

"Whoa back up a sec! Did you just say or think or whatever that the only way to break a bond is through death!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke blankly.

Naruto scampered away from him. "Don't even try it!" he snapped.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "Your wrong I can't kill you I need your blood in order to survive, any ordinary blood wont do I need _you_".

Naruto looked at him wide eyed. "Am I really that important?" he asked.

"Yeah".

"_So if we got separated somehow…" _Naruto thought.

"_I would die, it's as simple as that," _Sasuke replied.

"Okay this whole reading my mind thing is starting to freak me out, can you figure out how to switch it off!" barked Naruto.

"Trust me if I could then I would," replied Sasuke abruptly. "Okay we need to see if there is any way that we can break this bond," mumbled Sasuke.

"How do you propose we do that you just said that-"

"I know a bond is unbreakable but there has got to be someway to break it," Sasuke mused.

"Oh ah I know this is bad timing and all but-" Naruto's stomach growled. "I missed out on dinner and I'm really hungry!"

Sasuke sighed. "Can't it wait!" he snapped.

Naruto's stomach growled again. "I don't think so".

Sasuke sighed. _"Go find some food then," _he growled.

"Okay this way," directed Naruto.

Sasuke followed him back into the house and they crept down the hallway. _"This kid has a pretty big house," _thought Sasuke.

"This _kid_ can hear your thoughts you know!" Naruto snarled quietly.

"_Use you head to talk I really don't wanna' get caught in a demons house!" _Sasuke scolded.

"_Fine whatever but this is really creepy, it's like I'm talking to myself"._

"_Oh don't worry I can hear you loud and clear sadly enough," _mumbled Sasuke.

They crept around some more corners before they entered the kitchen. Naruto reached into the cupboard and pulled out his favorite midnight snack.

Instant Ramen.

He prepared the ramen turning to Sasuke he held up a cup.

"Eh you want some?" he asked.

"No thanks vampire here," replied Sasuke plainly.

"Oh yeah," mumbled Naruto sheepishly. His ramen was soon ready, he sat down at a table and began stuffing it down. Sasuke watched him the whole time in disbelief.

"_This kids eats like he's been starved to death or something"._

"I heard that," growled Naruto finishing the last of his ramen.

"Ahh!" he sighed. "That was good".

"You've eaten now lets go," mumbled Sasuke getting up. Naruto looked up at him.

"Do you," he muttered.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah never mind it's a stupid question," replied Naruto embarrassed.

"I know what your going to ask so you may as well say it," answered Sasuke. "Remember its all up here," he said pointing to his head.

Naruto scowled realizing the newly formed bond had left him wide open yet again.

"Do you get hungry?" asked Naruto bluntly. He felt kinda' stupid asking a vampire, particularly a vampire who claimed to be addicted to _his _blood a question like that but he was curious.

"Hungry no, not like you but I do get thirsty," replied Sasuke.

"What's it like?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke, who was facing the opposite direction to him turned around. "Well," he mumbled. "First I feel a strange feeling in my throat. Kinda' like a tingling, that's my body telling me that it needs more blood. Then if I neglect it for too long it turns into a burning".

The whole time Sasuke was saying this he moved closer to Naruto.

"If I continue to ignore it then the burning becomes a real painful feeling hard to ignore, and when I bonded to you it became unbearable. I drank so much blood yet none of seemed to help. Not one tiny drop of blood even calmed it down the slightest bit. It just continued to rage on like a fire blazing inside me. Then when I finally found you and I drank your blood again," he paused.

He now had Naruto backed up against the far wall his arm holding Naruto there. His mouth right next to Naruto's ear.

"It was suddenly gone, like the fire had just disappeared," he smirked.

Naruto slowly pushed Sasuke away from him with one hand.

"Yeah that's great," he mumbled awkwardly regretting the question.

"Lets go we don't have all night," mumbled Sasuke.

"Ok," replied Naruto.

"Do you even know how to break the bond?" asked Naruto.

"No, but I think if I can have a look through some old achieves there should be stuff about bonding and what not in there. It might not be what where looking for but it's worth a shot," he answered.

The two crept thought the house towards the front door. _"Where almost at the door," _Naruto thought.

"_Wait stop!" _snapped Sasuke.

Naruto paused. "_What!" _He snapped impatiently.

"_Someone's coming!" _Sasuke shouted.

"_Shit what do we do!" _Panicked Naruto.

"_Come here you idiot!" _growled Sasuke shoving Naruto into a nearby closet. He jumped in after him and shut the door.

"What the-!" Sasuke slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"_Be. Quiet."_ He warned.

Naruto didn't make any protesting noises as two pairs of feet sounded just outside the closet door.

"Did you heard something?" one voice asked.

"_Iruka!"_ shouted Naruto.

"_Who is he?" _asked Sasuke.

"_He's a guard and a werewolf," _replied Naruto.

"_Great," _thought Sasuke. _"If this werewolf finds us I'm dead"_.

"I didn't hear anything," the other voice replied.

"_Kakashi!" _thought Sasuke in shock. _"What's he doing here!" _

"_Who is this guy do you know him?"_ asked Naruto.

"_Yeah he's a bodyguard and a hybrid vampire". _

"_A hybrid vampire?" _Asked Naruto confused.

"_Yeah he's half human so he doesn't require blood, however he has the same amount of strength and advancement in his senses as a normal vampire"._

"_Hmph his senses don't seem to good if he couldn't even hear you like Iruka did," _snorted Naruto.

"_Hey first off the werewolf didn't hear me it was you and your big mouth! And secondly why do you have werewolves walking around don't you know how dangerous they are?"_

"_Don't you know how dangerous vampires are, example number one there crazy enough to try and cross a human with a vampire. Example number two has me pinned down in a closet," _retorted Naruto.

Sasuke removed his hand from Naruto's mouth.

"_Keep quiet" _he shot him a warning look as he listened to the two's conversation outside.

"Yeah Sasuke's snuck out, he's not too happy about it so that's why he sent me".

"Yeah Naruto's gone too Minato's panicking worried he's up to something".

"Well they want to meet up tomorrow and talk so I hope they pop up before then".

"_Crap tomorrow father wants to meet the demon king tomorrow, and he's sent Kakashi out to look for me! Naruto we have to get out of here!" _Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still listening to the conversation occurring outside. _"Naruto! Hey idiot you listening!"_

Naruto didn't respond.

"_It's like he can't hear me, unless the bond it's somehow turned itself off. But wait I can still hear his thoughts so it's only disconnected one way". _

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered quietly.

"_What why did you stop using the bond?" _asked Naruto.

"It's somehow disconnected but only one way, I can still hear you but my thoughts aren't going across to you anymore".

"_What the- I don't get it I thought our minds were suppose to become one or something like that!"_

"Look I don't get it but where just going to have to talk like this you use the bond and I'll whisper," replied Sasuke.

"_Actually luckily my part of the bond was cut off, Naruto's 'whisper' is more like my normal tone," _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke slid closer to Naruto so he could hear him more clearly. Naruto tensed. _"Invasion of personal space much!" _he snapped.

"Look your just going to have to bear with it, I'm trying to be as quiet as possible".

The two sat and listened to the conversation some more before it seemed the voices were fading.

"I think they've gone," mumbled Sasuke with a sigh of relief.

"_About time!" _snapped Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. Finally realizing how close he was to Naruto he paused.

"Your so warm," Sasuke Mumbled.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto instantly backing away.

Sasuke slid closer. "You really are warm," mumbled Sasuke he touched one of Naruto's hands out of curiosity. "I never really noticed up till now".

"_Okay yay I'm warm wonderful discovery bloodsucker, now back off," _thought Naruto.

"Your blood is warm and it keeps your body warm," mumbled Sasuke sliding his hand up Naruto's arm and onto his shoulder. He ran his fingers up past Naruto's shoulder and stopped on his neck.

"I can feel the blood pulsing through your veins," murmured Sasuke.

"Yeah that great and all Sasuke but-"

"Shh!" he placed his fingers on Naruto's lips as he slid his other hand onto Naruto's chest.

"_Awkward, awkward, awkward," _thought Naruto.

"I can feel your heart beat," whispered Sasuke.

"_So close…and he's touching me, and this is creeping me out!" _Naruto panicked the door the closet flew open and the two came tumbling out landing right at the feet of Kakashi and Iruka.

"Hey," mumbled Naruto awkwardly. _"Great job bloodsucker!" _thought Naruto.

"Shut up idiot," replied Sasuke. 

"What's going on?" asked Kakashi looking suspiciously at Naruto then Sasuke.

"_Stupid bloodsucker this wouldn't have happened if you didn't get all touchy, feely" _Naruto growled

. "Kakashi I know you can keep a secret," mumbled Sasuke. 

"What're you doing!" Naruto blurted out.

"I can trust him he's my guard and frankly we don't have any cover up excuses which won't make us look suspicious," replied Sasuke.

"Kakashi I have bonded to this demon".

Silence filled the hallway.

"_Well the cats out of the bag!"_ grumbled Naruto.

"What?" asked Kakashi in shock.

"I have bonded to him," replied Sasuke shooting a dirty look in Naruto's direction.

"To a demon?" asked Kakashi. "Are you sure Sasuke?"

"Yeah,' he replied bluntly.

Kakashi still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Wait a second so Naruto has been bonded with this vampire?" asked Iruka.

"You know what bonding is right Iruka?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah I know the basics but I'm not too familiar with it".

"Well if what Sasuke says is true then he needs Naruto's blood to survive, no other blood will sustain him".

"But Naruto is a demon! This doesn't make sense from what I've heard, vampires only bond with humans and even there bonding is rare".

"Sasuke are you sure?" Kakashi repeated.

"Hell yes he's sure look at these two bite marks he's left in my neck!" shouted Naruto. "And the creep can even hear my thoughts, do you know how creepy that is!" growled Naruto.

"You can hear one another's thoughts!" gasped Kakashi.

"Yeah,' replied Sasuke blankly again.

Kakashi sighed. "So its that far along".

"Kakashi you can't tell my father," Sasuke warned. "We have to break the bond".

"Sasuke that is near impossible, you know the stories of what happens when you try and break a bond. Besides if you and Naruto are so far along that you can hear one another's thoughts-"

"I don't care we still have to try! Kakashi I can't be bonded to him, it won't work look at him. He's a demon! This was never meant to happen, it's just one big mistake there has to be a way to break the bond and I will find it! You can't tell my father," Sasuke retorted.

Kakashi sighed.

"We'll talk some more tomorrow, I have to get you back now, see you tomorrow Iruka," Kakashi placed one arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He and the young vampire left the house. The door clicked behind them and everything returned to silence. Naruto glared at the ground, his fists clenched.

"Naruto are you alright?' asked Iruka.

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "He thinks he can just throw me away like I mean nothing," growled Naruto.

"Naruto you know being bonded to a vampire would never work, especially not with your expectations," stated Iruka.

"I know but… it just makes me angry he should acknowledge me as more then just 'the person he is bonded too'".

"I can understand where you're coming from but you need to get some sleep," mumbled Iruka.

He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Go back to bed we'll talk over this some more tomorrow like Kakashi said, don't worry we'll figure it out," he smiled.

Naruto yawned. "Night Iruka," he waved.

"Goodnight Naruto".


	4. Chapter 3

Until Death

Chapter Three

**Authors Notes: Okay sorry its been a while since I updated I know and I'm very sorry! Also sorry if the ending is kinda' rushed you see I wanna' go watch Clash of the Titans! Anyhows please enjoy this next installment in the story and don't forget to REVIEW! Keep em' coming I love hearing what you guys think and I'm also very sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I make. (You see I write Fan fiction to try and help improve my writing skills). So yes enjoy, Review and I'll try and get the next chappie up soon. **

**Bye for now! **

"_What are you doing here!" _snapped Sasuke instantly through the bond.

"_What am I doing here? I live here! What are you doing here?"_ retorted Naruto.

"_You live here! That means that you're the demon kings-!"_

"Sasuke go and introduce yourself, good relations with the demons is important," ordered the vampire king.

"_Sasuke! Your name is Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha?" _Naruto blurted out.

"_Yeah," _Sasuke replied blankly.

"_Wait this means you're the vampire king's son!"_

"_Yeah if I'm not mistaken your Naruto Uzumaki, the only son of the demon king, brilliant" _sighed Sasuke.

"_You should have told me you were an uchiha!" _shouted Naruto.

"_I should have told you, YOU shouldn't go around letting random vampires bite you!" _retorted Sasuke angrily. _"We also have another problem," _he mumbled.

"_What?" _asked Naruto suspiciously.

"_I'm thirsty"._

"_What! You mean thirsty as in 'mmhn I'm going to drink your blood thirsty?"_

"_Nah I mean thirsty as in 'I want some apple juice thirsty'!" _Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

_Aren't you supposed to have a morning meal or something?" _asked Naruto franticly.

"_I've already explained this to you, your blood is the only blood that satisfies my thirst!"_

"_No this is not good you can't be thirsty in front of our dad's they'll freak!" _thought Naruto.

Naruto rolled over lazily and yawned. "Ugh my head feels like a rock," he complained sitting up. "These must be the side effects of having your blood drained," he thought.

"Oh well there's only one thing for this," he mumbled sliding out of his bed.

"Ramen!" he cried running down stairs and into the kitchen.

He slid to a halt at the door, staring into the room. "Wha- dad!" he cried.

Minato looked up from some papers scattered across the kitchen table. "Naruto," he replied smiling.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well I am working," replied Minato getting up from the table. "I'm meeting up with the vampire king and his two sons today".

"So why are you home shouldn't you be with the elders then?" asked Naruto confused.

"Yeah but I have to get something before I meet up with them," he replied patting his sons head.

Naruto looked up at him puzzled.

"Naruto I want you to come with me today," smiled Minato.

Silence filled the room.

"What!" cried Naruto instantly backing away.

He had already had enough run-ins with vampires, he didn't want to have to now go before the royal ones. "No I'm fine staying here with Iruka and-"

"Iruka isn't here he's with the elders waiting for the vampires," interrupted Minato.

"Well then I'll stay by myself with just my ramen and-"

"Naruto your coming," stated Minato strictly.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Your at an age where you should start observing how the village is run, after all one day it will be your job to oversee the realm of the demons".

"Yeah I try not to think about it like that," mumbled Naruto.

"Come on, besides there's someone I really want you to meet. Plus I'll take you for ramen tonight and I mean the fresh stuff, not this instant cup ramen".

Naruto looked up at him suspiciously. "You promise?" he asked.

"I swear it," agreed Minato placing his hand across his heart. Naruto smiled.

"Kay!" he agreed.

"Hurry up and get dressed we are leaving in ten minuets!" ordered Minato.

"Ten minuets!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now Naruto or you'll miss out on breakfast," Minato threatened.

Naruto quickly ran back up the stairs. He threw on some random clothes he found on his floor and headed back down stairs, where his father had made him some instant ramen.

"Good now quickly eat it and then we'll go".

"I really don't want to go, you better not go back on your word," he sighed.

"What are you scared the vampires might bite you?" teased Minato ruffling his hair.

"That's the least of my worries," mumbled Naruto.

Standing outside of the door to the great hall Naruto slumped lazily against the wall.

"He said I should come to see how things are ran, and that it would be a good opportunity to learn more about vampires. Yet I'm not even aloud in!" he thought annoyed.

He pressed his ear against the heavy wooden door, it was near impossible to hear anything from the other side of the door. Annoyed he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground. The door flew open and he jumped in surprise.

"Naruto come on come and meet the vampire king and his two sons!" urged the demon king in excitement.

Naruto got up slowly and followed his over-excited father into the huge hall. He looked around, there were several guards scattered around the room, along with the elders who were gathered on the outskirts of the room. He noticed a group of people he recognized to be vampires standing at the other end.

He guessed that they were the vampire elders, although they didn't look it. All of the vampires standing on the other side of the room looked to be aged between mid twenties up to early forties. Vampires were mortal in a way. Alike both demons and humans, vampires aged year by year in the early stage of their life. However when they hit their late teens to early twenties, their ageing of the cells began to slow eventually to the point where their actual age was nearly triple the age of their physical experience. Vampires could live for hundreds of years depending on many factors, including the standard of blood they consume.

Demons on the other hand didn't live as long as vampires. Their ageing slowed when they reached a certain point but it came much later in life. Eventually the balance between their human and demonic selves began to break down. Most demons that were old enough to classify as 'elders', found themselves constantly fighting to keep their sanity. Most demons didn't even reach 'elder' due to their physical human forms deterioration.

"So this is Naruto!" a voice cried from the far end of the hall. "My my, my he's so much older and looks a great deal like you Minato".

Naruto singled out the vampire who had addressed him. He was tall and had a slightly darker complexion then the rest of the vampires.

"Naruto this is the vampire king," Minato gestured.

Naruto nodded his head and held out his hand. Feeling slightly nervous that he was addressing the vampire king. The vampire king shook Naruto's hand and smiled. "Strong grip that's good, yet you still have the same goofy look as your father did".

Naruto wasn't sure whether he should be insulted or happy.

"Itachi, Sasuke Come here!" the vampire king shouted over he shoulder.

Naruto peered around him curiously as two figures emerged from the clump of vampires.

"_What are you doing here!" _snapped Sasuke instantly through the bond.

"_What am I doing here? I live here! What are you doing here?"_ retorted Naruto.

"_You live here! That means that you're the demon kings-!"_

"Sasuke go and introduce yourself, good relations with the demons is important," ordered the vampire king.

"_Sasuke! Your name is Sasuke as in Sasuke Uchiha ?" _Naruto blurted out.

"_Yeah," _Sasuke replied blankly.

"_Wait this means you're the vampire king's son!"_

"_Yeah if I'm not mistaken your Naruto Uzumaki, the only son of the demon king, brilliant" _sighed Sasuke.

"_You should have told me you were an uchiha!" _shouted Naruto.

"_I should have told you, YOU shouldn't go around letting random vampires bite you!" _retorted Sasuke angrily. _"We also have another problem," _he mumbled.

"_What?" _asked Naruto suspiciously.

"_I'm thirsty"._

"_What! You mean thirsty as in 'mmhn I'm going to drink your blood thirsty'?"_

"_Nah I mean thirsty as in 'I want some apple juice thirsty'!" _Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

_Aren't you supposed to have a morning meal or something?" _asked Naruto franticly.

"_I've already explained this to you, your blood is the only blood that satisfies my thirst!"_

"_No this is not good you can't be thirsty in front of our dad's they'll freak!" _thought Naruto.

"Um no!" Naruto instantly snapped. "I uh, don't want him to come over here I uh have a, cold! Yeah I'm feeling kinda' sick I think I have caught a cold," he coughed.

The demon king looked at his son puzzled. "You seemed fine this morning".

"Yeah well I was too busy being bossed around to realized then".

"No it's fine vampires aren't venerable the same infections demon are," the vampire king interrupted.

"Naruto don't be rude go and say hello to Sasuke, after all you two are the same age you should get along fine," urged the demon king.

Naruto took a cautious step forward; Sasuke's eyes bore down on him. Naruto gulped "if looks could kill…" he thought.

"_Don't come any closer!" _snapped Sasuke.

Naruto abruptly stopped and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"_I…your scent is making my throat burn, I don't think I can control it if you come closer"._

"Go on boys," mumbled Itachi who standing near his father.

"_Stuff you Itachi you bastard!" _growled Sasuke his eyes flicking to his brother.

"_Just think of something different!" _ cried Naruto.

"_It doesn't work like that," _Sasuke sighed grinding his teeth.

"_Look if we can get through this, then you can have some of my blood okay. Right now we can't look suspicious in front of our fathers"._

"_Easy for you to say you don't know what this feels like!" _shouted Sasuke.

"_You seem to forget that we're bonded you bastard, I can feel exactly what you're feeling!" _snapped Naruto.

Sasuke looked at him blankly. _"You can…feel it?"_ he asked.

"_It's either that or the ramen I ate this morning"._

"_Dammit," _sighed Sasuke.

"_What?" _asked Naruto puzzled.

"_The bond has gotten stronger, if you can feel what I feel then it's definitely gotten stronger". _

"_Move!" _Naruto ordered. _"Come on Sasuke don't tell me your honestly that weak"._

Sasuke glared at Naruto and moved towards him.

The two were now an arms length away. Sasuke bit down his urge to bite Naruto. His scent was driving him crazy, driving on his longing for Naruto's blood. The world seemed to stop, everything slowed. All he could smell was Naruto's scent, it was driving him crazy. The world hazed, everything and everyone in the room blurred.

He was going to do it.

He was going to bite Naruto.

He couldn't fight it any longer. He didn't care who saw or what happened. As long as the burning stopped, as long as he could have him. He didn't care what his father or Itachi thought. Heck he didn't give a damn if what the demons thought.

He wanted Naruto.

The haze which was the world around him began to un-blur. A voice called out to him, pulling him from the haze.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! What are you doing? They're all watching you". _

Sasuke blinked. The burning in his throat was clawing at he sides of his throat, ripping it apart. He drew in a deep breath, filled with Naruto's scent, and held out his hand. Naruto took it and for an instant an electric current shot through the two of them. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away and backed away towards his father. Sasuke stared at the young demon for a second more then backed away as well.

"Well now the demon king and I have business to discuss, you can go Itachi, Sasuke," stated the vampire king.

"You two Naruto," added the demon king.

Naruto nodded and turned to leave the room through the doors he came in. He sensed Sasuke leaving through the doors at the opposite end.

"_Meet me in the garden around the side," _he mumbled to Sasuke as he exited the room.

Annoyed Naruto slumped through the hallways towards the garden. "I can't believe that he dragged me all the way here just to meet that jerk!" grumbled Naruto annoyed.

"Errgh if he goes back on his word…"

Naruto walked into the garden, Sasuke wasn't there. He sighed and leaned against a wall. The garden around the side of the great hall, was beautiful and secluded. It was tucked away nestled beneath huge trees and beautiful flowers and shrubs.

Sasuke appeared, he instantly spotted Naruto leaning against the wall and raced over to him. Naruto sighed and pulled down the edge of his shirt.

"Don't bite hard," he ordered.

Sasuke pulled Naruto off the wall in desperation. It had taken him all he had to fight off the urge to bite him back in the hall. Wrapping one arm around the blond's shoulders he pulled him closer. Naruto tensed up at the close contact as Sasuke bit down into his neck.

It wasn't a painful bite but it still stung. Naruto felt the burning in Sasuke's throat ease off.

"That's enough," he mumbled pushing against him. Sasuke didn't move, he merely tightened his grip.

"I said that's enough!" cried Naruto pulling away suddenly.

Sasuke's fans ripped from his neck.

"Ahh!" cried Naruto grabbing his neck.

"Stupid demon," mumbled Sasuke wiping his mouth.

"Ah, why did you do that!" spat Naruto.

"I didn't do anything, you were the one who pulled away," replied Sasuke calmly. "You shouldn't do such stupid things you know, it must hurt when they rip from your neck like that, not to mention you make a mess of things".

Naruto's hand clenched tighter around the bite mark.

"You…bastard!" he yelled, throwing a fist at him.

Sasuke's hand came up and blocked the punch. "You shouldn't pull away all the time," mumbled Sasuke.

"I had to, you were drinking too much!" retorted Naruto.

"Do I look like an idiot, I know what I'm doing and I know when to stop. You need to trust me!"

Naruto eyes widened.

"_Trust…you"_.

"Yeah that your problem you need to learn how to trust," mumbled Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Why should I trust you!" he growled. "Because of you we have this stupid bond! I never wanted to be bonded; I didn't ask to be bonded, let alone to _you_! You treat me like crap, if I had to bond, anyone would be better then you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes looked to the ground. His bangs hid his eyes from view.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's fist.

"Why did I bond to you? Out of all the demons in this realm why you? Is it fate… or just plain luck? Why did you have to be the one I bit that day? Why is it only your blood? Why can't I resist you? Why can't I fight you? What makes you so," he gritted his teeth.

"Irresistible?"

Naruto bit his lip. "I don't understand our bond, it confuses me and I hate it," he remarked. "Even so, I don't regret anything because that's not how I work. I live my life without regret no matter what happens".

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You don't regret it huh," whispered Sasuke.

He smirked. "Not one little bit".

Suddenly Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him. He spun him around so his back was facing him. He wrapped one around Naruto's chest. "You do realize what we're doing is illegal, or didn't you know?" Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm. "It's illegal for a vampire to bite a demon, any vampire that is convicted of biting a demon is condemned to death".

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you still have no regrets?" asked Sasuke smugly.

Naruto didn't reply. "Let me try once more," Sasuke whispered into his ear. His breath sent shivers through Naruto's body. "Let me bite you once more, and this time trust me".

Naruto grip hardened on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke ran his fangs down Naruto's exposed neck. When the demon didn't resist, he bit down. Naruto jumped and dug his fingernails into Sasuke's arm. The vampire smirked and began to drink the young demons blood.

"N-no," moaned Naruto. "S-stop Sas-" he jolted as Sasuke bit into his neck harder.

Suddenly before them two doors opened and their fathers emerged.

"Sasuke! What the hell is going on here!" cried the vampire king.

Sasuke ripped his fangs from Naruto's neck in surprise.

"N-Naruto," mumbled the demon king out of shock.

The vampire king instantly appeared before them. He grabbed his son by the arm and tore him away from Naruto's firmly pinning him against a tree.

"So this is where you have been sneaking off to!" he roared. "Sneaking away with demons! To think that you have sunk to the level of one so desperate!" he spat.

"You're a disgrace, do you not know that drinking the blood of a demon is forbidden! It is punishable by death! Why Sasuke? I thought you had your thirst under control?" his father sighed.

"I'm sorry Mianto, I…don't understand what caused this behavior, I understand if you want to deal with this…properly".

Naruto's eyes widened. "No!" he shouted pushing the vampire king away from Sasuke.

"No I won't let you kill Sasuke!"

The vampire king looked stunned. "So that's why," he mumbled.

"Yes I can see it too," mumbled Minato walking up to them.

"A bond," mumbled the vampire king.

"Yes I agree Fugaku, a bond".

Naruto both looked up at them in shock.

"H-how did you know?" he asked.

"Demons don't normally run to protect vampires they have just met," commented the vampire king.

"We received an intelligence report that a suspected bond had formed between a vampire and demon. However I never expected it to have formed between my own son and that of the vampire king's, I wonder how you landed yourself in this one Naruto?" pondered the demon king.

Naruto suddenly felt dizzy, he reached out for a tree to brace himself on. "Uh my head hurts," he mumbled.

"Naruto what's wrong?' asked Sasuke worried.

Naruto's hand slipped and he fell into Sasuke who caught him. "Naruto! Hey idiot! What's wrong?" asked Sasuke franticly.

"He's lost too much blood, his body isn't use to having to produce so many red blood cells. How often have you been biting him?" asked the vampire king.

"Everyday," mumbled Sasuke.

The vampire king looked at him in shock.

"It's not serious, he's just passed out. However I think it's best to get him to a hospital, now". Minato nodded and took his son from Sasuke.

"Fugaku I want you to bring Sasuke to the hospital this afternoon, we have to talk about this, all of us" the demon king gave the young vampire one finale look before leaving with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 4

Until Death

Chapter Four

**AN: ****Heya! Hows you guys doing? So anyways it's currently 2:13 A.M right now and I really wanted to post another chappie tonight so sorry if it's a little incorrect cause proof reading at 2 AM is a big NoNo! But I really wanted to get it up. I am liking this chappie it's very hmm how to put it….yaoish! hehe. Oh that's a warning in case you haven't noticed yet this is a yaoi fanfic and this chapter contains a minor soft yaoi (seriously I think I would burst out laughing if tried to write anything even close enough to hard, either that or it'll be a lemon 0.o)**

**anyhows please do a bit of R&R you know reviewing cause I really appreciate it when people do. Thanks to the people who have reviewed seriously you rock the world. So I hope to get a stack of reviews this chapter cause I have this really brilliant idea for another Naruto fanfic in the supernatural genre. So if you guys like supernatural then let me know so I can write for you. Also if like yaoi (hehe sad perverted minds oh well!) then review to cause I'm quickly finding a lot of people don't. how strange I thought only my innocent jelly bean (a.k.a Sharleen) didn't. **

**Any ways please read/review and enjoy.**

**Cyaz! **

Naruto look down at his hands uncomfortably. All eyes were on him and the vampire in the corner wasn't offering any support. _"Stupid jerk!" _ spat Naruto.

"_This was your fault from the begging," _replied Sasuke.

"_You could still help me out!"_ Naruto cried.

"_No thanks I got enough abuse from my father when I got home"._

"Well Naruto, are you going to explain how all this began?" asked Minato. "Uh," mumbled Naruto. "Well?" He sighed and let the whole story out, leaving out a few things like the closet scene for instance. By the end both his and Sasuke's fathers facial expressions mirrored one another's.

"It seems my son has acquired the taste for demon blood, Minato" stated Fugaku.

"Yes so it appears Naruto seems to still have no self control over his stupidity," replied Minato.

The two sighed in unison. "Tell me how do you two propose we deal with this…_situation_?" Fugaku asked.

A blank look came across Naruto's face. "Uh," he mumbled.

"I take Naruto with me," Sasuke stated from the corner.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto suddenly.

"Like hell with that, I'm not following you around everywhere because of this stupid bond!" Sasuke looked at him annoyed.

"Well I'm not staying here," he retorted.

"Well I'm not leaving!" Naruto argued crossing his arms stubbornly.

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto suddenly. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke lifted his face up to his.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said in a warning tone.

Sasuke ignored his father and looked dead straight into Naruto's eyes. _"You don't want to come with me Naruto?" _he asked through the bond.

Naruto grimaced. _"I want to stay with my father" _

"_But your bonded to me, you're mine now," _Sasuke answered.

"I don't belong to you!" Naruto snapped abruptly pulling away from Sasuke.

The raven sighed impatiently. _"Why are you being so difficult?" _he asked.

"_I'm not some kind of animal Sasuke, you don't own me, you can't treat me like I'm something that can be tamed and trained," _Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course not Naruto I don't think of you as something I can _tame_." He smiled and ran a finger along the bottom of Naruto's jaw. "No I already have you, you wanna' know why?"

Naruto scowled. "Why?" he hissed angrily.

"because I'm the only one who can do this," he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Sasuke pulled Naruto off the bed with ease, just as the blonde fell forward Sasuke pulled his weight backwards so the blonde was upstanding again. Sasuke pressed himself into Naruto's back and licked his neck. Fugaku and Minato shot up instantly.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku shouted. "Don't you dare bite him!"

"Come any closer and I will," Sasuke threatened wrapping an arm around Naruto. Naruto tensed and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Let go of me!" he commanded.

Sasuke sighed and released the young demon.

"It's too crowded in here anyway," he mumbled.

"Sasuke where do you think you're going?" Fugaku asked abruptly.

"Away," Sasuke replied. "If I stay any longer I'm not going to be able to stop myself".

Fugaku sighed as his son disappeared out the window. "Minato what are we going to do?" he asked.

Minato looked at Naruto and drew in a deep breath. "I honestly have no idea," he replied.

Soon after Fugaku left to go find Sasuke. Minato remained with Naruto the two watched the small TV in his room. "What does it feel like when he bites you Naruto?" asked Minato.

Naruto gripped his bed sheets tightly. "Uh," he mumbled trying to fink of an 'appropriate' answer.

"Be honest," Minato added. "Do you like him biting you?"

Naruto stared at him in shock then smirked awkwardly. "Haha yeah right, it hurt's he's really rough and pushy".

Minato raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yet you still let him bite you," Minato pondered examining his son suspiciously. "Sasuke is very protective of you it's quiet strange. You both act like you despise the other when you are together, however when you were unconscious he refused to leave the room. He stood in the same spot watching over you for five hours!"

"Five hours!" Naruto exclaimed. "I out for that long!"

Minato nodded. "And that vampire stood over you the entire time".

"Hmph," Naruto turned crossed his arms. "He was probably just waiting till' I woke up so he could get a bite in," he replied sourly.

Minato shook his head "Of course Naruto that was his only reason," Minato replied shaking his head. He stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "Alright I have to go," he announced standing up. "I'll swing by tomorrow okay, You get some sleep now Naruto," Minato walked up to him and ruffled his hair before turning to leave the room.

"Hey dad!" Naruto called after him.

Minato paused at the open door, "yes Naruto?" he asked.

"Bring us some ramen to morrow this hospital food tastes like crap!"

Minato sighed and smiled shaking his head. "You'll never change," he mumbled leaving the room. The door clicked close and Naruto sat in silence. He sighed and slid down in the bed. Deciding he needed some sleep he switched off the lap beside him. The room turned dark the only light was that streaming in from the open window next to his bed.

Naruto opened his eyes. His room was still dark only lit by the moon. A light breeze stirred the leaves on the tree outside his window. I slight chill ran through him. "I didn't open the window," he thought. "One of the nurses must have," he mumbled.

The moon disappeared behind a cloud and darkness filled the room. Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw a dark figure move. He spun around quickly and was shoved down hard onto the bed. The figured loomed over the top of him. It smiled revealing two white fangs.

Naruto's body tensed. What was this feeling, fear? Why was he afraid? He was used to vampires. However this one had a menacing look, it scared him. "What do you want?" Naruto asked suddenly, thrashing around.

The vampire grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. "Isn't that obvious Naruto," it mumbled. The moon reappeared illuminating the figure as it answered,

"I want you".

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Sasuke pressed his mouth down onto Naruto's. Naruto didn't know what to do his brain wouldn't function. What was Sasuke doing? Naruto tried to struggle but his efforts were futile, still weak from his blood loss he had no power against the vampire.

He turned to the bond. _"No!" _he cried desperately.

He felt Sasuke mentally smile. The he pulled away.

"What!... did you do just now?" he spluttered. Sasuke smirked innocently.

"Seems you taste good everywhere I put my mouth," Sasuke replied licking his lips.

Naruto felt himself blush. He looked away awkwardly. Sasuke released one of his wrists and slid one hand down the side of Naruto's face. He grabbed Naruto's chin forcing him to look up at him. "What's wrong do you not like it Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed some more.

"No I don't!" he spat back. "Get off me now Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed and released Naruto's chin. "Too bad I was hoping to acquire a better taste of you".

Naruto sat up and grabbed the vampire's shirt. " You're starting to piss me off, now get lost!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth.

Sasuke merely shrugged and pulled Naruto's hand from his shirt. He pulled it up towards his mouth and popped one of Naruto's fingers in. "What're you-!Gak! Sasuke give me back my finger! I need that to hold chopsticks to eat ramen!"

"_Don't struggle or I'll bite it off!" _Sasuke warned.

Naruto glared at him angrily. "Damn you Sasuke," he muttered under his breath. Sasuke bit into his finger. Naruto felt an awkward sensation from this. Sasuke pulled Naruto's finger from his mouth giving it one last lick. "Mmh tastes good," he mumbled.

"So you've molested me bitten me and kept me from my beauty sleep you happy now?" Naruto asked annoyed.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and wrapped his legs around Naruto's sides, locking his ankles together behind his back. Naruto tensed only then realizing Sasuke had been straddling him this entire time.

"Well there's always one other thing we could do," Sasuke mumbled tugging on the edge of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto slapped his hand away. "What the hell! What's gotten into you? What did you have to much type B this morning or something?" Naruto asked trying to squirm out of Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke let the comment float over his head and he pushed Naruto down again. He slid his hand up Naruto's chest pushing his shirt up.

"N-n-no! Sasu…ke!" Naruto thrashed around grabbing the vampire's hand. "Stop! Now!"

Sasuke leant down so his face was mere inches from Naruto's. "Naruto," he mumbled.

"I. Want. You."

Naruto stared up in his dark eyes. Then Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's yet again. This time the blonde gave into the sensation of the kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck.

Naruto's eyes shot open. "What. The. Fuck!" he thought breathing hard. He quickly looked around his room for any sign of the vampire. Nothing. Naruto slid out of the bed and walked over to the window. It was closed and locked. He sighed and rubbed his head confused.

"What was up with that dream?" he thought to himself. "Wait a sec this can't mean I've got a thing for," he gulped "Sasuke?" a shiver ran through his body. "No way! It was just a messed up dream, yes that was all," he reassured himself.

He slid back into his bed pulling the blankets all the way up to his nose. Looking around cautiously. Sleep would not come easy after _that_ dream.

Naruto rubbed his eyes lazily. "Damn I'm going to need toothpicks to hold my eyelids open at this rate!" he snapped angrily. A knock sounded at the door and a nurse walked into his room.

"Naruto I have a visitor here for you," she mumbled clutching a writing pad to her chest. Naruto's expression turned hopeful maybe his father had brought him some ramen for breakfast! Sasuke appeared at the door.

"Maybe not," he thought dimly.

His expression turned sour as the nurse closed the door behind Sasuke. "Your awake amazing," he commented lazily slumping into a chair.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto snapped back defensively. "What were you going to come in here and watch me while I sleep like you did yesterday you creep?"

Sasuke eyes widened in shock. "What?" he asked suddenly. "What drugs are you on, I wasn't watching you sleep," he replied coldly.

"My father said you were in here the whole time I was out yesterday, how do I know that you weren't doing anything…creepy?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sasuke's face went blank. "Trust me you're the last person I would do anything creepy with," he replied.

Naruto eyed him off the dream slipping into his mind. He quickly eliminated the thought remembering the bond could possibly be active.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto replied being caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Uh well yeah by I think my dad's going to stop by soon with some ramen for me," Naruto replied.

"You should eat more vegetables, they're better for you," Sasuke commented. "Yeah dream on," Naruto retorted.

"What about you Sasuke? Are you, you know," Naruto gulped "thirsty".

Sasuke looked at him blankly, "if you're offering then-"

"No!" squeaked Naruto slapping his hand over his neck.

Sasuke shrugged. As if on cue the nurse who delivered breakfast walked into the room wit trolley full of food. "Here you are Naruto," she mumbled handing him some cereal and toast. "And make sure you actually eat it this time!" she warned.

Naruto glared at the food sitting before him as the woman disappeared down the hall. He pushed it off to one side. "Gross," he mumbled quietly. Sasuke sighed and stood up. He walked over towards Naruto's bed slumping down in front of the young demon, his legs spread out on either side of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked franticly. Sasuke picked up some toast,

"what does it look like I'm making you eat," he replied shoving the toast in Naruto's direction. "

What I'm not five I can eat by myself!" he pushed Sasuke hand away.

"Fine then, eat," he commanded.

Naruto cringed at the food and pushed it aside yet again.

"Later I'm not hungry right now".

"You said you were hungry five minuets ago idiot," Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah I was…five minuets ago!" Naruto replied.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "You such a pain," he mumbled.

"Well no one asked to you to come here, go away" Naruto replied crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"If you insist on acting like a child you'll be treated like one," Sasuke said picking up the toast again he shoved it directly in Naruto's mouth.

"Ggmmphh!" Naruto cried as Sasuke stuck his fingers further in his mouth forcing the toast in.

"Now swallow!" he commanded.

Naruto obeyed without a fuss and swallowed the toast. He couldn't exactly spit it out with Sasuke's hand in his mouth. Once it was down Sasuke removed his fingers. Naruto coughed and spluttered.

"What the hell! Are you trying to choke me!" he spluttered. "Ever heard of this thing called chewing?"

Sasuke shrugged. He drew his fingers up to his mouth and licked bits of toast off of them. Naruto froze remembering his dream, though in that situation it had been Naruto's fingers Sasuke had been licking. Sasuke noticed Naruto's attention shift and paused to look at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Naruto replied abruptly, looking back down at his toast. It'd be so much more amusing if it jumped up and did a little jig.

"Ready for the next piece?" Sasuke asked.

"I can feed myself!" Naruto snapped again.

"Yeah but I doubt your going to eat it, besides I don't want your blood to taste like ramen. I'm not to fond of it".

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "How can you not like ramen!" he exclaimed. "Everyone likes ramen!"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't say I didn't like it, more that I'm not fond of it".

"So you don't like it?" Naruto questioned again. "Wait you're a vampire, you shouldn't even be eating solid food!"

"I can eat solid food you know, I just prefer a more liquid diet," Sasuke replied.

"Wait so you can eat ramen yet you don't like it? Yet again what is wrong with you!"

Sasuke sighed annoyed "shut up and eat the toast!" he shouted shoving another piece into Naruto's mouth.

"Gmmphk!"

This process continued until Naruto's entire breakfast had been consumed.

The same nurse walked back in to collect the empty plate. "Oh good boy Naruto eating all of your breakfast I hope your visitor didn't get to hungry," she smiled at Sasuke. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms. A knock sounded at the door and Minato emerged. He nodded to the nurse who bowed respectfully. Eying off Sasuke cautiously (who was still sitting on Naruto's bed) he walked up to his son and ruffled his hair.

"Hey how are you today kido!" he smiled. "I brought you a treat!" he pulled a cup of instant ramen from behind his back. "Tada!" he cried.

"Ahh gimme' gimme'!" Naruto cried his fingers out stretched.

"Oh he just finished breakfast so I'll take that and heat it up for him for lunch," interrupted the nurse taking the ramen from Minato.

"_Nooooo!"_ Naruto cried he then shot Sasuke a dirty look. _"I'm going to kill you vampire! You jackass! Just you wait next time you try to bit me wam! Onion in the mouth!"_

Sasuke smirked _"Let's see you try it" _

"_Don't test me!" _Naruto warned.

"Oh well I seeing as you've got Sasuke here so I'll get going I have a meeting with the elders-"

"No I was just about to leave," Sasuke interrupted getting off the bed.

He walked over to the windowsill. "I'll see you later Naruto," he said turning to nod at Minato, he then disappeared out the window.

"Creepy," Naruto thought, the dream resurfacing in his mind.

"Did he-"

"No he didn't bit me," Naruto sighed. "No he only force fed me taking away any chance of getting ramen until lunchtime!" Naruto thought.

"What did he mean by 'see you later' God I hope he isn't coming back I've had enough of that vampire for one day!" Naruto mumbled slumping back into his pillows.


	6. Chapter 5

Until Death

Chapter Five

**A/N: ****Hello's everyone who is reading this, hows is you all today/tonight? Wherever you are right now. Anyways so I'm up to chapter five! YAY! Personally I hate this chapter, it advances no where in the plotline except for me practicing writing yaoi. (Yeah I was like 'haha awkward' when writing it, but I managed to get some neh how to put it…**_**interesting**_** stuff done) Anyways so next chapter will defiantly go somewhere (thank God!). **

**So apart from the usual I have the most exciting announcement to make….you ready for it *drumrole * Naruto Shippuden volume 3 comes out down under in three days! OMFG! THREE DAYS! I am like pissing myself with excitement (not literally). I cannot wait for this dvd I feel so Naruto deprived. Also I'm like 'when the hell is Sasuke coming back to grace us with his almighty sexiness'. Seeing as I can't watch subbed because I piss myself laughing at the Asian voices I have only seen up to episode 26. I'm a strong believer in not ruining things for yourself such as the endings of a book so I'm not watching them online either. Although I have been exposed to some spoilers *sadness * Sai. I hate him thanks to my Ultimate ninja 4 game (I think that's it) I have come to terms that I hate Sai. I mean seriously he bad-mouthed Sasuke in Japanese! I was playing it and my mother was watching me, and Sai bad-mouthed Sasuke and I was like. 'That's it I'm gonna' kick this son of a bitches ass in next freaking week!" Anyways I promise to try to keep the update to at least once a week when I get my hands on my new dvd. And lets all pray that I don't watch it in one go cause I have a math test the day after (insert extreme self control here). **

**Okay then I have one last little opinion thing posted down the bottom of the story. But apart from that I wanna' thanks all the peoples who have reviewed. Seriously not even joking your reviews keep this story alive! So anyways the usual please review peoples I really appreciate any helpful advice you have for me or suggestions and please enjoy. **

**Toodles! Have a good one everybody!**

It was just past six o'clock signaling dinner time in the hospital. The same nurse who had visited Naruto earlier that day yet again returned to his room.

"Here we are Naruto, now be a good boy and eat all of this meal just as you ate your lunch". She placed meatloaf down in front of him with hot steaming vegetables. Naruto had never seen so much green on a plate before in his entire life.

He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I don't want it, I'm waiting for my dad to bring me some real food," he stated acting like a stubborn child.

The nurse grimaced. "Look here Naruto you may be the demon kings son but I slave away all day long to prepare this meal for you, and the hundreds of other patients just to bring it in here and have you tell me that you don't want it!"

Naruto considered her statement. "Yeah I guess you do, what a waste of time," he mumbled.

"You spoilt little brat! Eat your dinner or I'm complaining to your father!" she ordered.

"What's he gonna' do? He's my dad, he doesn't force me to eat what I don't want to," Naruto replied blankly.

"Naruto this is very frustrating for me, I get in trouble off your doctor if you don't eat the right foods. Now either you eat it yourself or-"

"Or what you going to feed it to me?" Naruto grinned.

The nurse glared at him, Naruto merely challenged her with a sly grin.

"I'll make him eat it," a voice interrupted.

The two looked to the window where Sasuke was standing on the tree branch outside, looking quiet amused.

"Tch! Be my guest vampire I have never encountered such a difficult child!" the nurse spat.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. "What're you doing here again? Go away Sasuke!" he yelled.

Sasuke climbed into the room. He sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed. "It's important for you to eat right," he replied blankly looking at the young demon.

Naruto looked away. "Go away your so annoying," he muttered under his breath.

In a split second Sasuke was up in Naruto's face.

"Care to say that again?" he asked.

Naruto sweat dropped and leant back. _"Too close," _he thought.

Sasuke smirked. _"Does this make you uncomfortable Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked.

"_Yesss! Your invading my personal space! Besides if you even think about force feeding me again-!"_

"_If you don't eat right you will never heal, and your body won't be able to make new blood cells as quickly. I see it as my responsibility make sure you are eating correctly,"_ he finished.

"Leave I'll take care of the little demon".

The nurse raised her eyebrows suspiciously then shrugged any worries off. She had other patents to attend to. The door clicked shut behind her and silence filled the room. Sasuke eventually back off from Naruto.

"Now eat," he said tossing Naruto a knife and fork.

Naruto grumbled some insult under his breath and poked at the meatloaf. Then a brilliant idea struck his mind.

"Hey Sasuke," he crooned.

"No," the vampire instantly remarked. Sasuke already knew what Naruto was going to suggest through the bond.

"No way that's not fair if I have to eat it, you should have to at least take a bite too!"

"I have to drink blood from _you_, I think it's perfectly fair," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto looked take aback. Sasuke instantly regretted his words.

"Naruto-"

"No!"

Sasuke bit his lip as he saw the anger building up in the demons face. "I know you hate me why don't you come out and say it! You know you don't have to be here I know you think you have some obligation to be here but if you hate me that much then just don't come, don't fake it!"

Sasuke was instantly up in Naruto's face again. "I don't hate you," he mumbled "I didn't mean what I said…I'm sorry".

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise

"Do you get withdrawal symptoms?" he asked suddenly.

Sasuke blinked "What?" he asked confused.

"You know withdrawal symptoms from not having my blood for so long. I mean you haven't bitten me for," Naruto counted something on his fingers. "A whole 24 hours, that's one whole day! Amazing you've actually held back that long," the blonde finished sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't look amused. "So back to the food issue-"

Naruto was instantly cut off when Sasuke pushed him down onto the bed.

"What are you doing!" Naruto cried franticly trying to push him off.

"it's been too long," Sasuke breathed.

"I want you now," he leant down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

His breath sent chills up the blonde's spine.

"W-what if someone comes in!" Naruto stammered. "What if-"

Sasuke placed his hand across the blondes mouth. "Stop talking," he mumbled. Leaning down he bit into Naruto's neck, bliss filled Sasuke as the familiar sweetness of Naruto's blood filled his mouth. Naruto clenched his mouth shut trying not to make any noise for the fear of being caught. Sasuke still didn't get how much of a crime hey were committing.

"_So…good," _Sasuke thought through the bond.

He soon finished, retracting his fangs from the demons neck. His licked the blood from his lips and looked into Naruto's eyes. Naruto glared up at him a slight pout to his face. "Great, you're explaining to our fathers this time," he mumbled.

Sasuke smirked "if I get to do that again, I'd do the explaining every time."

Naruto blushed looking away from the over confident vampire. _"Stupid bastard," _Naruto thought.

"You know Naruto, your cute when your pissed," Sasuke said suddenly.

Naruto instantly turned a deeper shade of red. "What. Did. You. Say?" he asked embarrassed.

Sasuke leaned down closer to the blonde, their noses touching. "I said you're cute when you're pissed," he repeated smirking.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room flew open. "Naruto I need to run some more tests-" The person who had just enter was interrupted by a crash then a bang! He looked up from his clipboard to see the young vampire lying on the floor covered in meatloaf, pieces of the shattered plate the meal had been resting on all around him.

"Uh what happened here?" The man asked slightly confused.

"Uh, uh, uh," Naruto tried to explain awkwardly. "Well you see, uh, he-Sasuke that is, slipped and uh, meatloaf fell. Please don't tell the nurse!" Naruto babbled.

The man sighed and smiled, "I won't tell the nurse in know how she gets when you don't eat your dinner Naruto, but really if you at least tried the food you'd make my job so much more easier".

Naruto looked down at his hands. "Sorry Doctor," Naruto apologized.

The man smiled genuinely "it's fine Naruto, I know you're a bit," he paused to think of the right word. "Difficult".

He looked to Sasuke again who was looking between the two curiously.

"Who's this Naruto?" the man asked.

"That's Sasuke," Naruto replied bluntly. The man looked at Naruto questioning his tone.

"He a friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Naruto muttered. "You know our dad's like us to hang out, helps improve demon vampire relations you know".

"_The little demon's a good liar,"_ Sasuke mentally smirked.

"_Well I can't exactly say we're bonded can I? Besides what's up with this whole 'little demon' thing you've got going? Knock it off, it's annoying". _Naruto retorted.

"_You're my little demon,"_ was all the vampire had to say.

Naruto cringed the man noticed this. "Well I have to perform a few more blood tests is that alright with you Naruto?" he asked watching as Sasuke get up off the floor.

Naruto pouted. "I don't like it when you go sticking needles into me," he mumbled crossing his arms.

"If I don't do it then I won't be able to find out what's wrong with you," the man replied.

"_Maybe nothings wrong with me, maybe it's just that I have some bastard of a vampire drinking my blood every freaking day!"_ Without even realizing Sasuke made a small sound of amusement, attracting everyone's attention.

When he noticed all eyes were on him he froze. "You're _still_ scared of needles Naruto?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

Naruto bit down on his lip. _"Jerk! Turning the situation to make me look bad!" _

"_That's what you get for calling me a 'bastard of a vampire'," _Sasuke replied calmly.

"I'm not scared of needles," the blonde replied trying to stay calm and not tackle the vampire to the ground right there and then.

"Well not anymore it's about time you got over that fear, if you want I'll hold him for you," Sasuke suggested smugly.

"I don't need to be held Sasuke, I'm perfectly fine receiving a needle," Naruto replied the blood vessel in his head popping.

"Well then!" the doctor suddenly interrupted.

"Let's hurry up and get this test done, please take your shirt off Naruto". Naruto looked over to Sasuke.

"Why does he have to be here?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you want me to go so I don't see you panic when the doc jabs you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto "hmphed" and tugged his shirt over his head. Sasuke leaned against a wall and stared at the demon intently. The doctor pulled out a stethoscope from his neck and placed it against Naruto's chest. Naruto shivered and pulled away.

"It's cold!"

The doctor shrugged, "this'll only take a second now breath in," he placed the stethoscope back onto the young demons chest and listened intently. Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy and anger deep inside him. The doctor listened to Naruto's breathing for a few more moments then removed the stethoscope. He then pulled out a needle. Naruto gulped and visibly shivered. Sasuke's attention snapped back to Naruto.

"_You're not seriously scared of needles are you?" _Sasuke asked.

"_No! Why would you say that!"_

"_Your shaking,"_ the vampire replied.

Naruto instantly looked down at the ground, his body still shaking.

"I need to take some blood from your upper arm okay Naruto? I promise it'll only hurt for a second".

The blonde demon nodded slowly. As the doctor leant closer with the needle Naruto instantly flinched away.

"I-I- I'm sorry, you know…I don't like….it hurts," he mumbled still shaking.

The doctor rubbed his temples. "I know Naruto but I really need this blood sample," he said trying to remain clam.

Sasuke got up off the wall and walked over to Naruto, whom now had his hands wrapped around his arms. Sasuke slumped down on the bed next to him.

"Do you want me to hold him?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded gratefully.

Sasuke moved behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his chest. His body was warm, Sasuke could feel his rapid heartbeat through his skin. Naruto didn't pull away from him, he merely sat there unmoving.

Even when Sasuke unlatched his fingers from his arms, exposing the part where the doctor need to administer the needle he remained unmoving. The doctor pressed the needle into Naruto's skin, the blonde gritted his teeth but didn't make a noise. Sasuke turned his head away as the doctor drew Naruto's blood from his body, biting his own lip to keep control.

"Thank you," the doctor said at last. "I'll be taking my leave now," he patted at Naruto's arm, with a cotton wool bud where it bled slightly from the needle. The doctor nodded to Sasuke and patted Naruto's head, then exited the room.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the young demons ear. Naruto turned his head away, his mouth set in a hard line. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's grip. "I bet you loved every second of that! Me being at your mercy cause I don't like getting jabbed! Sorry that I freeze up every time he brings a needle out!" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the moody demon. "I didn't love every second of it, actually every time that doctor touched you I got pretty pissed," Sasuke replied.

Naruto turned around, "really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah no one touches my little demon," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him. "How many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" The blood from the wound the needle had caused trickled down Naruto's arm. "Oh it's still bleeding," Naruto remarked surprised. His ran a finger up the trail of blood removing it from his arm.

At that moment he went to put it in his mouth, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked at the vampire, his eyes now a deep shade of red. Sasuke pulled Naruto's finger up to his lips and licked the blood from it. The blonde shivered, Sasuke smiled sliding closer to him. He ran one hand up Naruto's still exposed chest, across his shoulder down to the small wound. Wiping more blood away Sasuke licked his finger.

"You don't even know how good you taste," he mumbled licking his lips.

Naruto suddenly felt strange. The dream flashed back through his mind, was this _situation _going to turn out like that? Sasuke's hand snaked down and around to Naruto's lower back. Naruto didn't pull away at his touch, he knew he should but in all truth, he really didn't want to. Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him. His free hand ventured upwards to entangle itself within his blonde locks. "Naruto," Sasuke murmured under his breath.

The blonde's body convulsed at the vampires touch. "Sasuke," he said edging closer. Every second, every moment the two moved closer Naruto felt himself getting hotter and hotter. Soon enough Sasuke gave in to his urges pushing the blond down onto the bed, their mouths came crashing together.

The kiss was everything like it had been in Naruto's dream. Rough, eager, lust filled…Naruto couldn't help but give into the vampire, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he pulled him closer. That one moment Naruto felt an amazing shock of electricity run between them. He tried to take in everything about the confusing vampire who graced him with his presence everyday.

Naruto had never really felt this way about anyone before, most of all another guy. But the longing he felt at that one moment with Sasuke seemed to make everything else in his head go poof! Sasuke broke the kiss looking for air.

Naruto was panting, a smirk appeared on the vampires face. He ran his mouth down the demons neck, down _his_ demons neck. He wanted Naruto. Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck eagerly. Naruto cried out from the pain, Sasuke wasn't being gentle now. Digging his fingernails into the vampire's back he moaned as the same electric feeling rushed through him again.

Sasuke removed his mouth from the blonde's neck and head back up to his mouth. The two re-connected, Naruto tasting blood in the kiss this time. However through the blood he tasted something else. He could taste Sasuke.

He liked that taste, he longed for more of that taste. Naruto had never tasted anything like Sasuke's taste before. It was sweet yet at the same time calm. The taste beat ramen hands down. Naruto drank in every second he was with Sasuke like that, every moment he could taste _his_ vampire.

Bite! Naruto was snapped from his thoughts of longing by a sharp pain that shot through his lip. "Mmghh!" he cried muffled by Sasuke's mouth.

"_Ouch! Let go stupid!" _Naruto shouted through the bond trying to push Sasuke of him.

Using all of his strength Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him. He flopped backwards, landing at the other end of the bed.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried observing his bleeding lip. He shot daggers at the surprised vampire. "Why did you do that?" he asked slightly pissed. He had been _really_ enjoying that.

Sasuke licked his lip. He was stuck in a short of daze. Ignoring Naruto's question he slunk back over to Naruto getting right back in his face. "Naruto let's do it," he remarked.

"What?" Naruto blurted out suddenly pushed back down on to the bed. "Gah Sasuke stop!" he cried thrashing around.

He tasted blood, it tasted gross. Sasuke had bit him hard. "Great that's going to leave a mark," he thought slightly annoyed. "Stop...Now!" He felt his hands and legs get pinned to the bed. Sasuke smirking over him.

"I'm ready to do it now so stop thrashing around and give yourself to me," he commanded.

"Who does he think he is!" Naruto thought angrily. "Ordering me around like I'm some worthless piece of shit".

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when a cool hand reached into his pants. He jumped and started struggling again. "Stop…it….uh," Naruto felt himself giving in to the vampires demanding ways. "Sasuke," he whispered. Naruto arched his back as Sasuke began to kiss down his body. _"No way in hell am I letting you treat me like this?" _he thought angrily.

His knee came up with perfect aim and wacked Sasuke's right in his valuables. Instantly the vampire retracted and crumbled into a heap. Naruto jumped off the bed and shot over to the other side of the room.

The safe side.

The side away from the horny Vampire.

He watched Sasuke, panting as he tried to calm from the sudden shock of past events. The vampire's body stopped shuddering and he sat up, still hold his precious family jewels.

"What the fuck was that for!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Yep he's back to normal," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Sasuke, now glaring at the blonde slid off the bed. He walked over to Naruto and pinned him against the wall. "You better explain to me why you just did that real good Naruto or I swear I'm leaving here right now!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke pissed. "You practically raped me!" Sasuke looked at him blankly. "We were just moving along nice and slow when you ruined everything by biting my lip!" Naruto pointed to the still slightly bleeding cut to his lip, "and then you were just like 'let's do it!' without even asking me," Naruto crossed his arms angrily.

After a few moments Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head. "I must have lost control sorry," he mumbled.

Naruto looked over at him. "lost control?"

"Yeah it happens sometimes with vampires, you know heat of the moment thing. My brother warned me about it though I've never really experienced it before," Sasuke replied recalling the awkward sex conversation with Itachi. He mentally shivered not wanting to re-witness anymore of _that_ conversation.

"So," Naruto mumbled drawing Sasuke's attention back. "You've done it before?" He looked at the ground awkwardly, a blush spreading wildly across his face.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied calmly "and you?" he then bit on his words. A sly grin melted across his features. "You're still a virgin Naruto?" he asked innocently.

Naruto's face flushed an even darker shade of red (if that's even possible =P). He really didn't want to have this conversation with Sasuke right now. He decided he was going to stop it here and now. Naruto moved to push past Sasuke, but the Vampire wasn't giving up that easily. He shot an arm across the young Demons only escape route, leaning up against the wall. Naruto looked up at him angrily. He was boxed in a corner with a question he really didn't want to answer.

"Sasuke let me go," Naruto order pushing against Sasuke.

"Not until you answer my question," he replied menacingly.

Naruto looked up at him frustrated. "Yes okay," replied pushing against the Vampire.

"Yes what?" Sasuke taunted.

"Yes I'm still a virgin okay".

Naruto gave up trying to escape and slumped down on the floor. He curled up in a ball, his face bright red and angry. Sasuke squatted down in front of him. He reached out and slid a hand down the side of Naruto's face.

"Your mean" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke smiled and pulled his demon in close to him. "I wasn't trying to be, honestly I just wanted to know," he replied wrapping his arms around Naruto.

Naruto sighed still slightly annoyed at the Vampire he had come to like. He wrapped two around Sasuke and closed his eyes. He felt safe in Sasuke's arms, like nothing could ever tear him from them. Naruto then felt himself being lifted off the ground. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke cradling him towards the bed.

"Ah what're you doing? Put me down!" he objected squirming.

"Stop moving or else I'll drop you," Sasuke sighed annoyed.

Naruto didn't want to be dropped he clung to Sasuke's neck until he felt the comfort of something solid beneath him once again.

"You need to get some rest," Sasuke murmured pushing Naruto down.

Naruto looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Since when have you cared?" he asked.

Sasuke's face turned hard. "I'm reasonable for you now Naruto".

Naruto shrunk down in the bed. "Yeah you but you always have an ulterior motive," Naruto mumbled pulling the sheets up to his chin.

Sasuke smirked, "your right I do have an ulterior motive but somehow I don't think that will be hard to reach," he leant down and whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto gulped, "and what might this ulterior motive be?" he asked not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sasuke merely smirked and ran one hand up the side of Naruto's face. He gently placed his mouth against his. Naruto leant upwards longing for more then just that one taste he got of Sasuke. However Sasuke pulled away.

"You'll find out soon enough," he whispered then disappeared.

Naruto sat upright in his bed. Looking around for any sign that the Vampire had been there merely a few moments ago. He sighed annoyed. Deep down he had wanted Sasuke to stay, to find out his other…. ulterior motive.

Slumping back in the hospital bed Naruto trying to think back to all that had happened today. All that had happened with Sasuke.

"How could I fall for the Vampire?" he wondered out loud. "I couldn't have fallen for Sasuke I hate Sasuke, he's a jerk and he treats me like dirt, but ever since the day our dad's found out we were bonded he has changed. He seems more genuine now, like he actually cares about me…" Naruto lets his thoughts trail off.

"I can't get him out of my head, but he's right I need to sleep he's tired me out". Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep take him, however he couldn't escape Sasuke not even in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 6

Until Death

Chapter Six

**A/N: ****Okay I am so sorry that this update has come so late buuuttt this chapter was the biggest bitch to right. I re-wrote it three times and then at the last minuet scrapped 2000 words from it. Yeah. Even now I am not happy with it, I wanted to give you guys something that actually went somewhere in this story but all I could come up with was this! So sorry please don't eat me * gets on knees and begs*. As I am righting this I am listening to a band called 'The Monster Goes Rawrr' and I tell you they are brilliant. If you like rock music and techno then I suggest looking them up cause they mash the two sounds and make AWESOMNESS! Plus you will be helping make em bigger and that's what we are aiming for, my friend Tennille and I (she knows them lucky bastard). So anyhows I'm hoping to get more chappies of this story uploaded in the next two weeks reason for: I'm officially on school holidays! Hell yesss! So that means I'll have some time to actually right my stories yay! Don't expect anything more in the next four days though cause I will be at my Ga's A.K.A my grandma's and she doesn't have wireless so yeah. But that is also a positive because that means I will have plenty of time to knuckle down and write this story. Eh writing yaoi at my Grandma's I feel so dirty just thinking about it, I mean she nearly had a heart attack when I informed her of my atheism. **

**Now for a final note I will inform all of my readers who enjoy this story that I am currently obsessed with the supernatural genre and I am actually in the process of writing another supernatural yaoi (yes it is yaoi because I don't function right if it's anything but yaoi) fic, with Sasuke starring as a vampire and Naruto as a demon. Wow I'm creative. However there's a twist because this is my first shot as a high school baised fic, and it's also written in third and first person, which is another first for me. So yeah when I post it I hope you guys read it and review it for me * gives puppy eyes*. I'm not sure whether I should post it yet, cause I have so many un-completed fics. So yeah I'll have a think about it. **

**Okay then I think that's all, holly hell this A/N is like 500 words. That's a shit load of writing for me to yap on about random crap. Now finally warnings for this chapter: It contains swearing cause me has a filthy gutter mouth sorry.**

**Please enjoy and don't forget to review, I will be over the moon if I come back home and see heaps of reviews no joke. **

**Alrighty then have a good one peoples! Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie and if you don't like cookies then ice cream!**

Naruto couldn't control the wave of shock that ripped through his body at that moment. His face paled and his mouth seemed to open and form a small 'o' shape on it's own accord.

"…What?" He heard the sound come out in a small whisper, almost a whimper. "I know this may be a shock but I believe it is for the best".

How could this be for the best? How is this the only solution that they could possible come up with? How did they even manage to come to a decision that this was 'for the best'?

Naruto struggled to turn his head slightly to see the look of pure horror on Minato's face.

His father. The Demon King.

Looked like he was truly ready to cry. For the instant their eyes met, Naruto's pleaded with his father's. Minato swiftly looked down, tearing away from his son's glance. His eye's now shadowed by his bangs, his face blank.

How could anyone consider tearing him away from his father the 'best solution'?

Naruto lifted up the long noodle and dangled it above his mouth for a few moments before slurping it down.

"Mmmh ramen," he mumbled gulping down some more of his dinner.

Minato sat across from him looking at his son un-amused. "You really do have bad table manners Naruto," he muttered twirling his spoon in his soup.

Naruto looked up from slurping down the rest of his dinner. "Huh what was that?" he asked obliviously, his mouth still filled with ramen.

Minato sighed getting up he took his bowl and his sons over to the sink. "Can I have another bowl?" Naruto asked.

"No," Minato replied abruptly.

"Aww why not?" he asked. "You've already had three bowls," Minato pointed out. "And besides that we have visitors".

"Huh?" Naruto questioned just as a hand made it's way across his shoulders and tilted his head up. Naruto felt his body stiffen in his chair as two sharp fangs pressed against his neck.

"If you were any more oblivious I could have broken your neck by now idiot," a familiar voice sneered.

Naruto grabbed the vampires hand and pulled it away, freeing his jaw. He spun around and glared at the vampire standing before him.

"Tch' I'd like to see you try, what's wrong Sasuke scared my dad'll kick your ass?" Naruto replied smugly.

"Breaking your neck isn't a desirable outcome of mine," Sasuke replied blankly.

"Damn straight it isn't," Naruto nodded crossing his arms.

"_No but I'm sure that I could've bitten you before you easily just then, you were so oblivious to my presence" _Sasuke mumbled through the bond.

Naruto's eyes shoot open and he looked up the smirking vampire.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped up and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "That's a lie I knew you were there the whole time!"

"Sure you did," Sasuke replied smirking.

"I did!" Naruto retorted.

"I can you feel lying through the bond," Sasuke retorted.

"I-eh…that's not fair!"

Minato laughed to himself as he watched his son bicker with the vampire. Fugkau then made his entrance. "Sorry to stop by so late Minato but I need to discuss the details of tomorrow's meeting".

Minato's mood instantly dropped. His smile faded and his face turned serious.

"Yes I understand Naruto how about you and Sasuke go and entertain yourselves for a while".

Naruto looked at his father puzzled but just shrugged. "Kay," he replied and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling him from the room. The two began walking down the hallway.

"so what'd you wanna' do?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked then pushed Naruto against the wall. Naruto leaned back against the wall, pushing against the vampire who had him pinned.

"Sasuke not here our dad's are in the next room!" he cried desperately.

"So," mumbled Sasuke. "They won't get suspicious if you don't make any noise," he whispered into Naruto's ear sending chills up his spine.

Naruto felt Sasuke press his body up against his. Sasuke wrapped one arm around his waist. The other made it's way up to his chin, tilting his head up slightly. Naruto knew what was coming next, the rush that he felt every time Sasuke's fangs pierced his skin. The thrill that came from Sasuke drinking his blood. The lust and longing he felt afterwards which had only just begun to occurred. Naruto let a small moan escape from his lips. He locked his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and closed his eyes. The rush ended just as soon as it had began when Sasuke withdrew his fangs.

He licked his lips and pressed his forehead to Naruto's. "Tastes as good as ever," he murmured.

Naruto smirked. "Felt as good as ever".

Ever since the young demon had been released from the hospital these 'moments' he shared with Sasuke became more frequent, and more enjoyable. Sasuke pressed his mouth against Naruto's, running his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. Without hesitation Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke entrance. The two fought a momentary war inside Naruto's mouth before Sasuke simply overpowered the little demon. Naruto didn't care however, too busy taking in Sasuke's taste.

The two broke apart seeking air. Naruto leaned his head back on the wall panting. Sasuke made his way back down to Naruto's neck biting into it again. "Ugh!" Naruto yelped in surprise. He drew in a deep breath, drinking in Sasuke's scent. Sasuke pulled away once again. Naruto exhaled and let his head fall forward onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Did I take to much?" Sasuke asked concerned. He ran one hand through Naruto's hair.

"No," breathed Naruto. "I just need a moment".

Sasuke held him there for the moment breathing in his alluring scent. A throat clearing shocked the two from their daze. Before them stood Kakashi and Iruka. Naruto let his arms drop to his sides and pushed Sasuke away.

"Eh Iruka, uh hey when did you get here?" he asked awkwardly.

"Just then," Kakashi replied abruptly, giving Iruka a side glance. "Sasuke you're father told me to inform you that we will be leaving soon," Kakashi remarked.

"Right I will just see Naruto off to his room before catching up with you," Sasuke replied he grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him away.

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke as he disappeared around the corner.

"Hey wait!" Iruka's cry hung in the empty hallway.

"Where's your room?" Sasuke mumbled as he continued to walk.

"Uh it's up the stairs and at the end of the hall," Naruto replied.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to drag Naruto upstairs and to his room. He opened the door, pulling Naruto into the room and closing it behind them. Finally free from Sasuke's grip Naruto walked up behind Sasuke, who was leaning his head against the door, and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm guessing Kakashi knows about us?" Naruto murmured into Sasuke's back.

"Well after all my sneaking off, and then returning drenched in your scent he eventually got the idea," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke removed Naruto's arms from his sides, slowly he turned and pushed Naruto towards the bed. Naruto flopped down and grinned back up at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced back at the door to Naruto's room.

"No one's going to come in, it's just you and me," he mumbled grabbing Sasuke's hand. Naruto pulled Sasuke down on his bed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Sasuke moved to straddle Naruto's hips the whole while not breaking the kiss. Sasuke then pulled away.

"Eh what's wrong?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I'm not doing anything tonight," Sasuke replied giving Naruto a stern look.

Naruto blushed, "I uh wasn't thinking of doing anything".

Sasuke stared at him, "really?" he asked.

Naruto's grin fell, he sat up. "Do you like me Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking away.

Sasuke mused over the question. "Depends whether your annoying me or not," he replied.

Naruto's face fell. "Why don't you want to do anything then?"

Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples. "Naruto it's taking all my self control right now to not do anything to you, trust me there are things I _really_ want to do to you".

Naruto felt himself blush, surely Sasuke could see it.

Sasuke ran a hand over Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Your special to me, so I want it to be special for you," he mumbled letting his hand fall he looked away.

Naruto blinked clearly surprised his room was silent for the moment. "So the great Uchiha has a soft side," Naruto snickered. Sasuke's head snapped back around. He glared at the grinning demon. Naruto, who was unaffected by Sasuke's glare, slid closer to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the vampire. Sasuke relaxed into Naruto's grip as his warmth spread through his body. He couldn't stay pissed at the little demon even if it was his pride that Naruto had just insulted.

Soon Sasuke moved to leave, Naruto's grip tightened around his waist. "Stay here," Naruto mumbled into his ear.

Sasuke heard his voice, it was the only voice that could ever truly get underneath the vampires skin. It made the deepest, darkest parts of his being shiver.

"I can't Kakashi is waiting," Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed. "When you fall asleep I'm gone," he stated blankly.

Naruto grinned and jumped off his bed. He rummaged through a pile of clothes on the floor before picking up a pair of plain black track pants and a white singlet. He spun back around facing Sasuke, biting the tip of one of his fingers he smirked. "Hey Sasuke you wanna' help me get into my Pajamas?"

The vampire stiffened and bit down on his lip. "Hurry up idiot or I'm leaving," Sasuke shot back, a pained look on his face.

Naruto shrugged tugging his shirt over his head revealing his tanned chest. Sasuke had seen Naruto shirtless before. After all he had spent a lot of time with him in the hospital. But at that moment when the moonlight fell over Naruto's exposed chest, Sasuke felt something in his gut tighten.

"You might want to close your mouth Sasuke or you might start drooling," Naruto noted pulling the white singlet over his head.

The vampire snapped out of his daze only to realize his mouth had been hanging open like some obsessed schoolgirl. He closed his mouth and layback on Naruto's bed, deciding watching the blonde change wasn't the best way to help save Naruto's virginity.

At any moment Sasuke felt that he could (and would) jump him, and knowing the young demon he wouldn't resist. Sasuke was snapped from his train of thought when something warm curled up next to him.

Sasuke felt Naruto snuggled into him, he wrapped one arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Goodnight Sasuke," Naruto mumbled already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight Naruto," Sasuke replied glancing down at the blonde. A few moments passed before Naruto's light snoring filled the room. Sasuke felt Naruto's mind ease through the bond as it faded out into blackness. Sasuke knew he should be leaving but the temptation the stay was far too great. Slowly he pulled the blanket's over Naruto and himself and closed his eyes.

Naruto awoke to an empty bed that morning. The Uchiha had stayed true to his word and cleared out after the blonde fell asleep. Naruto got up, showered and got dressed. He headed down stairs and entered the kitchen. Iruka eyed him suspiciously as he walked by.

"Hey Iruka!" he greeted grinning.

"You're awfully happy this morning Naruto," he replied suspiciously. "I just got a really good sleep," Naruto answered rummaging through the cupboards.

"We are out of ramen," Minato mumbled from behind the paper.

"…Oh," Naruto paused.

Iruka braced himself for the usual outburst when they ran out of ramen.

"Oh well," Naruto shrugged and got some cereal.

Minato raised an eyebrow curiously. "Naruto we have a meeting with the vampires in three hours, they will be leaving this realm soon". Naruto sat down at the table and shoveled his cereal in.

"Uh ha," he replied spitting half chewed cereal and milk on the table. "Opps," he said adding to the layer.

Iruka sighed and got a cloth to clean up the mess.

Minato lay the paper down. "Hurry up and eat because we are leaving early," he said getting up and leaving the room.

Naruto swallowed his cereal and looked to Iruka.

"Whats his problem?" he asked jolting a thumb towards the door. Iruka looked at the table.

"He's just a bit stressed at the moment," he replied looking up he patted Naruto's head. "But don't worry, he'll be fine".

Naruto brushed it off and shoveled another huge spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Naruto don't forget to chew," Iruka mumbled.

"I hem tewing," Naruto spat, more cereal went flying.

"Ah I just cleaned there!"

"Sworry Iwuka".

"ehhh! you got it in my hair!"

The Great Hall was crowed with groups of elders from both the Vampires and Demons. Most of the Vampire elders were the same ones that had attended the last meeting. It was the many elders from the Demon realm that overfilled majority of the room. Naruto had never seen many of these demons before.

He made his way through the groups of conversing demons and vampires following behind his father. Minato met up with Fugaku and the two exchanged quick words. "Naruto you go and find Sasuke," Minato stated before disappearing with the Vampire King.

Naruto picked his way through the clumps of people to look for Sasuke. He was then jolted in the opposite direction by his wrist. He spun around and looked up to see the familiar vampire pulling him along.

"There are a lot of people here," he commented looking around as the vampire guided him.

"A lot of demons yes," Sasuke replied blankly.

The two stopped at a nearby wall on the outskirts of the room. Sasuke still held Naruto's wrist tight. A figure then emerged beside Sasuke.

"Who is this little brother?" The figure asked. Naruto looked up to see the glowing red eyes of a vampire, who looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Just a stray cat," Sasuke replied releasing Naruto's wrist.

The vampire weaved between Naruto and Sasuke and leant down closer to the demon.

"This little stray cat wouldn't happen to be that little troublemaker that your bonded too would he?" the vampire asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. _"How does he know? I thought only Kakashi and our fathers knew?" _Naruto asked through the bond.

"He is my older brother," Sasuke replied calmly.

The vampire smiled placing one hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Naruto I am Itachi Uchiha, it truly is an honor to finally meet the only son of the demon king, and my younger brothers _toy_".

Naruto flinched at his words, suddenly Itachi's hand was slapped from Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't touch him," Sasuke growled in a deep voice.

The two glare at each other for a moment before their father's, the Vampire King's voice broke their silent glaring battle.

"Can everyone please take a seat the meeting has now started".

Itachi sighed and looked away first making his way towards some seat nearby. "Come on little brother you heard father, the meeting has begun," he called over shoulder.

"Come with me Naruto," Sasuke said pulling the demon along. Sasuke lead Naruto to a corner filled with chairs, he sat down in the empty chair beside Itachi. Naruto sat on the next to Sasuke, Kakashi came and sat beside Itachi, leaving Naruto feeling slightly awkward when he noticed he was the only demon who sat alone with vampires.

Iruka, who was standing on the wall opposite Naruto noticed his fidgeting. Sighing Iruka walked over and took a seat beside the young demon Naruto nodded his thanks. Soon the mass of demons and Vampires were all seated in different places in the room the kings of both realms at the centre of the circle-like seating arrangement.

The Vampire King began, "We all know why we have been gathered here today, for over the past week the elders of both realms have been trying desperately to find a way to break the ancient formation of a bond".

Naruto instantly shrunk down in his seat.

"A bond between vampire and demon has not been formed in over one hundred years, due to the treaty between both realms that no vampire is to ever bite a demon. Well the treaty has been broken and out of this 'incident'," Naruto saw Sasuke flinch at these words. "A bond has been formed. Many of you may not be aware yet that Minato's and my own son have bonded".

The room broke out into a chorus of whispers. Naruto shrunk lower into his chair. Sasuke stiffened at his side.

"Although we have tried desperately the knowledge which we have gained of this bond is that it is already strong enough to the point where the two can exchange thoughts".

Everyone seemed to be searching the room for the two now. Naruto felt extremely noticeable with his blonde colored hair in amongst the darker colors of Sasuke, Itachi and Iruka.

"As we know a bond can be a powerful asset or a deadly weakness, this had crossed both mine and Minato's minds often". Murmurs of agreement filled the room. "So through much discussion Minato and I have concluded that the safest way to protect both his and my own son, is to bring Naruto back to the vampire realm with us".

Naruto couldn't control the wave of shock that ripped through his body at that moment. His face paled and his mouth seemed to open and form a small 'o' shape on it's own accord.

"…What?" He heard the sound come out in a small whisper, almost a whimper.

"I know this may be a shock but I believe it is for the best".

How could this be for the best? How is this the only solution that they could possible come up with? How did they even manage to come to a decision that this was 'for the best'? Naruto struggled to turn his head slightly to see the look of pure horror on Minato's face.

His father.

The demon king.

Looked like he was truly ready to cry. For the instant that their eyes met, Naruto's pleaded with his father's. Minato swiftly looked down, tearing away from his son's glance. His eye's now shadowed by his bangs, his face blank.

How could anyone consider tearing him away from his father the 'best solution'? The room erupted into out raw.

"The vampires can't take Naruto! He is the only son of Minato, our ruler. He is the true heir to the demon realm!"

"Bringing a demon into the vampire realm is foolish, he will be confused for a human!"

"The vampires have no right to take Naruto, we should be taking the vampire who did this!"

"What happened to the rules of the treaty. Any vampire who bites a demon is to be sentenced to death! Kill the one that caused this, or is that impossible as it is 'the vampire king's son'?"

"The demon boy will merely bring unwanted guests into the vampire realm, I say we leave him here!"

"He doesn't belong in the vampire realm! He will be a mere pest!"

"I don't understand why the Uchiha boy couldn't keep his fangs to himself! Any other vampire would have been punished! And why doesn't the demon receive punishment? Clearly he played some role in this!".

"Quiet!" the Demon king shouted. The noise died down. "This is the only way to assure both Naruto and Sasuke's safety. The two cannot be separated, the bond forbids it. The vampire realm will be much safer for the both of them and there are many more elders who may be able to break the bond. As Naruto's father and as the ruler of the Demon realm I have already decided that Fugaku, the Vampire King shall take him. Hopefully one day Naruto will return to our realm again".

"But Minato, What if the bond is never broken? What will become of Naruto?" a demon elder asked.

Mianto paused.

"For his own protection, I feel that it is better that he remain in the Vampire Realm".

"No!" a sudden outburst broke the silence. "I refuse to leave the Demon Realm!"

Naruto was standing upright his fists clenched at his sides. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, and I refuse to go. Tearing me from my friends and my family and where I was born and raised, the realm in which I belong is stupid. It a fucking joke!"

Many elders gasped in shock from Naruto's use of colorful language.

"Naruto you have no say in this matter," Minato retorted.

" I am at the centre of 'this matter' so I have to argue that I have the most say," Naruto argued.

"Naruto as your father and as the ruler of this realm I command you to leave," Minato replied coolly.

"You may be the ruler of the realm but you're sill just may father," Naruto muttered.

"In case I don't remember correctly Naruto, it was you who urged Sasuke to bite you. So this entire matter is your fault, I think your opinion is of little important. The vampires are taking their leave this afternoon and you, my son will be leaving with them".

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but caught the look of pleading in his fathers eyes. That was when he knew that Minato was holding a strong face for the elders, who protested the idea of handing over their 'heir' to a vampire for protection. He realized that it pained his father to send him away to a different realm, one in which he might never return from.

Naruto bit his lip then mumbled, "I understand".

Minato nodded, "Let us continue the meeting then, now in preparation for the vampires departure…" Naruto sat through the rest of the meeting. He was there but he wasn't. Much of what was said just floated past his head aimlessly. He was leaving the demon realm and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.


End file.
